Boredom
by Azure Archer
Summary: Tomo gets bored while waiting for Yomi to finish her homework one night. Paper balls ensue. YomiTomo.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my shirt, it belongs to my friend this time o.o; Please enjoy. I thought this was a nice break from my usual angsty stuff

Boredom

'_If train A is traveling at 70mph, and train B is going 93mph.. With their destination being 4 hours away, when will train A get there? Train B?'_ Koyomi grumbled and rubbed her temples gently. "I'll blow them both up. Problem solved." She muttered to herself.

Tomo Takino looked up from her magazine and pouted. "Yomi-chaaaaaaaan.", she whined. Yomi turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "I'm bored." the girl stated with a fake sniffle. The taller of the two girls snorted "If you did your own homework, you wouldn't be bored. Now would you?"

"But that's now how it works!" Tomo retorted. Yomi blinked, slightly confused "What's that's supposed to mean?" she asked her lazy companion. "You do it for me. We both know I can do it, but I always get caught up sleeping or watching TV! So I copy off of you!..." But with Yomi's glare she added with a grin "Cause you're the best girlfriend ever!"

Yomi blushed, huffed, and said in a monotone voice "Only cause I love you." Tomo glowed with happiness.

But soon that glow faded, and was replaced by her almost ever present state of extreme boredom. Looking around for a source of entertainment, her eyes fell upon her magazine. Tomo had an idea. "Heheheheh.." she giggled softly to herself and ripped a small piece of paper from a random page. Rolling it up into a tiny ball she aimed and fired.

-Flick-

It hit Yomi smack dab in the middle of the back of her head. "Tomo! What was that for!" she asked. Though by that time, the mischievous had gone back to browsing her magazine innocently. "What was what for?"

"Why'd you flick that paper at me?" she asked again. "I don't know what you're talking about Yomi." Tomo replied and got a growl in response. "Well stop it anyway." She huffed and went back to her work. …. No more than three minutes later, she was interrupted again.

-Flick-  
-Flick-

The studious girl blinked. _'Two now?'_ she thought to herself. "Tomoooo, stop it!" she demanded. "I told you! I'm not doing anything, ok? You're going crazy. Maybe you should come lay down." Tomo patted a part of the bed next to her.

"Grrr." She sighed. "Tomo. You know I need to finish the work. Now, please, stop it." The energetic girl made a noise between a snort and a huff, but stayed silent. Finishing the train problem, Yomi went on to the next equation. _'37.490 x 7 to the 14th power?...Crap, I don't have my calculator.' _

-Flick-  
-Flick-  
-Flick-

"TOMO!"  
"WHAT?"  
"Grrr…" Yomi hissed and threatened "If you don't stop, I won't let you copy it!" Tomo gasped and fell silent once again.

_'Hmph, ok. So 7 to 14..'_ Yomi started to do the math needed, using plenty of paper in the process. Ten minutes later she raised her pencil in triumph. _'Ahah! So now I just have to..'_ She continued to finish the problem, and many more, when suddenly…

-Flwack-

Yomi froze. A fist sized paper ball bounced off her head, followed by an army or more.

-Flwack-

-Flwack-

-Flwack-

-Flwack-

Roaring, Koyomi stood up. Turning to Tomo with eyes on fire, she pounced "Groah!" meanwhile; the previously bored girl was rolling with laughter. Dodging the attack, she rolled off the bed. Yomi growled and pounced again. Her target had rolled over to the other side of the bed though and had taken the whole magazine for ammunition.

No more than up to her neck had appeared from the other side of the bed when a swarm of paper balls, with various ads and articles on them, hit her.

-Flwack-

-Flwack-

-Flwack-

-Flwack-

-Flwack-

-Thud-  
-Thud-

Yomi fell back first and then Tomo rolled over again, peeling with laughter. Laughing so hard though, she didn't hear Yomi get up. She pounced on the smaller girl, who squeaked in surprise. The pair rolled around on the floor, both fighting for dominance. Yomi won, and was straddling Tomo's lower stomach. She picked up a handful of paper balls, and prepared to finish the girl off.

Tomo closed her eyes tightly, awaiting her fate. But the balls didn't come, instead, a pair of soft lips did. Tomo's eyes flashed open and she smiled into the kiss, returning it. After a few moments, Yomi pulled back and smiled sweetly "Please stop Tomo?" she asked in a sugar coated tone. The previously bored girl smiled and sighed. The duo laughed and Tomo nodded.

Half an hour passed and Yomi sighed "Last one, ha." She began working on the final problem. Slowly, a paper airplane flew over her shoulder and landed on her note book. Unfolding the paper she read it.

_'Aishiteru, Koyomi-chan! ' _

was scrawled in Tomo's font, she smile. '_Last problem can wait, ne?' _she thought to herself while standing up. Taking off her slippers she hopped onto the bed lightly and lied next to her girlfriend, pulling Tomo into a loose hug. "I love you too." She replied with honesty flowing in her voice. The smaller girl fit perfectly with Yomi, and she sighed contently. Snuggling further onto Yomi, who smiled and went to shut off the light.

-Click-

"Oyasuminasai Tomo." Yomi said quietly. "Oyasuminasai, my love." Came Tomo's reply in the dark.

End. Cute, ne? Well… I thought so. Heh I hope you liked it! Please review? Please? I'll love you forever? o.o Then again it's awesome you read the whole thing at all. Hurray  Peace.


End file.
